


[Fancomic] Puzzles might be fun if you tried them

by pium_poetam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pium_poetam/pseuds/pium_poetam
Summary: "Any living thing will give you EXP if you kill it."





	[Fancomic] Puzzles might be fun if you tried them

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Puzzles might be fun if you tried them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205647) by [lizardystopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardystopia/pseuds/lizardystopia). 



 

 

 

                               

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
